틀:User language-1/설명
} |af=Hierdie gebruiker het 'n basiese begrip van Afrikaans. |ain='Aynu itak' ani taankur poronno isoitak. |als=Dä User verfüegt über Basis-Kenntnis vom Alemannische. |am=ይህ/ቾ አባል በ'ቀላል' ደረጃ አማርኛ ማቀነባበር ይችላሉ። |an=Iste usuario puede contrebuyir con un ran''' alazetal' daragonés'. |ang=Þes brūcere cann forðian mid grundlicgendre mǣðe Englisces. |ar= هذا المستخدم يستطيع المساهمة [[:분류:사용자 ar-1|بمستوى مبتدئ]] في اللغة العربية |arn=Tüfa che püchintu kimmapudunguy. |ast=Esti usuariu pue contribuir con un nivel básicu d'asturianu. |az=Bu istifadəçi Azərbaycan dilini aşağı səviyyədə 'başa düşür. |be=Гэты ўдзельнік/гэтая ўдзельніца ведае 'беларускую мову на пачатковым узроўні. |bg=Тоэи потребител има начални познания по български език. |bi=Man ia i save raetem smol long toktok ia Bislama. |bm=Nin mɔgɔ'in bɛ se ka dɔw seben Bamanankan na dɔɔni-dɔɔni . |bn=এই ব্যবহারকারী বাংলা ভাষার প্রাথমিক প্রয়োগ করতে পারেন। |br='Un tammig' brezhoneg e oar an implijour-se. |bs=Ovaj korisnik govori bosanski jezik samo malo. |ca=Aquest usuari pot contribuir amb un nivell bàsic de català. |ceb=Bag-o nga Nagsugod pagtuon ug Cebuano/Bisaya. |chr=ᏣᎳᎩ ᏲᏁᎦ ᏗᏕᏠᏆᏍᏙᏗ ᏲᏁᎦ |co=Stu utilizatore cuntribuisce cu un' livellu bàsicu di corsu. |cr=ᐊᐘ ᐊᔨᓯᔨᓂᐤ ᐊᐱᓯᐢ ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐤ᙮ |crh=Bu iştirakçi Qırımtatar tili'ni 'başlanğıç seviyede bile. |cs=Tento uživatel má základní znalosti češtiny. |csb=Nen brëkòwnik mô spòdlową znajemnotã kaszëbsczégò. |cv=Ку участник чăваш чěлхене кăштах пěлет. |cy=Fe all y defnyddiwr 'ma cyfrannu ar lefel syml y Gymraeg. |da=Denne bruger kan skrive dansk på et grundlæggende niveau. |ddo=Йеда тIетIеркIā битIарав бийра цез мец байбики бойно. |de=Dieser Benutzer hat grundlegende Deutschkenntnisse. |dsb=Toś ten wužywaŕ ma zakładne znajobnosći dolnoserbšćiny. |egy=G28 m Y3:Y1 Y3 p:n m b i n:G37n:t:r-R8-m-d-w-t-S43-Z1:Z1:Z1 (초급 수준 사용자) / (사용자). |el=Ο χρήστης έχει μικρή κατανόηση της Ελληνικής γλώσσας. |en=This user is able to contribute with a basic level of English. |en-me=This led knoweth sumhwet of '''Englyssh. |eo=Ĉi tiu uzanto povas komuniki per baza nivelo de Esperanto. |er=Dieser user peut contributer at una gebasic niveau del Europanto. |es=Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel básico de español. |et=Kasutaja suudab eesti keeles kaastööd teha algaja tasemel. |eu=Erabiltzaile honek oinarrizko mailan lagun dezake euskaraz. |fa= دانش فارسی این کاربر درسطح مبتدی است |fi=Tämä käyttäjä osaa suomea perustasolla. |fiu-vro=Taa pruukja mõist veidükese võro kiilt. |fj=Au kila vaka lailai na Vosa Vaka Viti |fo=Hesin brúkarin hevur grundleggjandi kunnleika til føroyskt. |fr=Cette personne peut contribuer avec un niveau élémentaire de français. |fro=Icest faitre poet assister a un nivel bas de la langue francor. |fur=Chest utent al pues dâ une man par furlan parcè che lu fevele a un nivel di base. |fy=It Frysk fan dizze brûker is minimaal. |ga=Tá bun-'Ghaeilge' ag an úsáideoir seo. |gd=Tha inbhe bhunasach de Ghàidhlig aig an neach-cleachdaidh seo. |gil=Tia karaoia aei bon manikonana nakon anga ni te boto te bao ni Kiribati. |gl=Este usuario pode contribuir cun nivel básico de galego. |got=Sa niutands mag rodjan ubilai gutiskai. |grc=Ὄδε ἐγκυκλοπαιδειουργὸς ὀλίγον ἀρχαίως Ἑλληνιστὶ γράφειν οἷος τ' ἐστίν. |gu=આ સભ્ય ગુજરાતી ભાષામાં પ્રારંભિક કક્ષાનું પ્રદાન કરી શકે તેમ છે. |gv=Ta Gailck veg ec y peiagh-ymmydee shoh. |haw=Hiki mea ‘akahi akahi ke hā‘awi ‘ōlelo Hawai‘i. |he= משתמש זה מסוגל לתרום ברמה בסיסית של עברית. |hess=Dieser Juuser kann graad maa so bissi ääbsch (midd annere Worde wie'n bluudische Aafänger) uff Hessisch babbele. |hi=यह सदस्य हिन्दी भाषा का''' प्रारंभिक' ज्ञान रखते हैं। |hil=Bag-o ra nagsugod magtuon ning 'Hiligaynon/Ilonggo. |hr=Ovaj suradnik posjeduje '''osnovno znanje hrvatskog jezika. |ht=Moun sa konen kek mo nan kreyòl ayisyen. |hu=Ez a szerkesztő alapszinten beszéli a magyar nyelvet. |hwc=Dis person speak just skosh Pidgin. |hy=Այս անձը կարող է աշխատել սկզբնական մակարդակի հայերեն լեզվով: |ia=Isto usator pote contribuer con un basic nivello de interlingua. |id=Pengguna ini memiliki pengetahuan dasar bahasa Indonesia. |ig=Ti person posse contribuer con nivell novicio de interlingue. |ilo=Daytoy nga agar-aramat ket makapagsao iti Iloko iti nababa nga agpang. |io=Ĉi tiu uzanto povas komunikar per baza nivelo de Ido. |is=Þessi notandi hefur grundvallarkunnáttu á íslensku máli. |it=Questo utente può contribuire con un Italiano di livello semplice. |ja=この利用者は'簡単'な'日本語'を話します。 |jbo=ti poi prenu cu ka'e cusku lo sampu bau la lojban |jer=Ch't'î-chîn pâle un mio d'Jèrriais. |jv=Panganggé puniki gadhah kawruh dhasar basa Jawi. |ka=ამ მომხმარებელს შეუძლია წვლილი შეიტანოს ქართული ენის ცოდნის ელემენტარულ დონეზე. |ke=Ὁ χρήστης οὗτος δύναται συνεισφέρειν μετὰ μικρὰς γνώσεως τῆς Κοινῆς Ελληνικῆς. |kk=Бұл қолданушы қазақ тілін бастапқы деңгейде біледі. |kn=ಈ ಬಳಕೆಗಾರನಿಗೆ'ಸ್ವಲ್ಪ ' ಕನ್ನಡ ತಿಳಿದಿದ |ksh=Dä Medmaacher kann jet vunn ener Sprooch vum Rhing verstonn.. |ku=Ev bikarhêner kurdî hinekî dizane. |kw=An devnydhyer ma a woer skrifa Kernewek orth nivel sempel. |ky=Бул колдонуучу кыргыз тилин башталгыч деңгээлдe 'билет. |la=Hic usuarius 'simplice latinitate contribuere potis est. |lad=Este usuario puede kontribuir kon un nivel báziko de djudeo-spanyol. |lb=Dëse Benotzer ka mat Grondkenntnisser vun der Lëtzebuerger Sprooch zum Projet bäidroen. |li=Deze gebroeker haet 'n baziskinnes van 't Limburgs. |lmo=Chést druvatt al è bun da cuntribüí cunt un lumbaart da nivèll sémplis. |ln=Moto óyo ayébí koloba lingála mwâ mokɛ́. |#default= }}} }} *